The 12 Days of Bleachmas
by MasterQwertster
Summary: Because Tis the Season and parodies are fun. In case you didn't pick it up from the title, this is The Twelve Days of Christmas Bleach-style.


**12 Days of Bleachmas**

On the first day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

A super hybrid shinigami

On the third day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the third day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the fourth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the fifth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

_ Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the sixth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the seventh day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the eighth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Eight exiled vizard

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the ninth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Nine days of Quincy war

Eight exiled vizard

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the tenth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Ten crazed espada

Nine days of Quincy war

Eight exiled vizard

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the eleventh day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Eleven outcasts for a century

Ten crazed espada

Nine days of Quincy war

Eight exiled vizard

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

And a super hybrid Kurosaki

On the twelth day of Bleachmas Tite Kubo gave to me

Twelve severed arms

Eleven outcasts for a century

Ten crazed espada

Nine days of Quincy war

Eight exiled vizard

Seven shady fullbringers

Six Shun Shun Rikka

_Five person rescue teams_

Four worlds to invade

Three traitor captains

Two Zangetsu spirits

_And a super hybrid Kurosaki ~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Merry Super Early Christmas! I hope you guys enjoyed my Bleached Twelve Days of Christmas. It was a spur of the moment thing, but I think it turned out pretty decent. It took me a little while to figure out some of the numbers but I got it done. I've also provided an explanation for all the numbers just cause I don't want anyone doubting their authenticity at the time this was written.

**Explanations**

1 super hybrid Kurosaki –kinda obvious, Ichigo

2 Zangetsu spirits –again, kinda obvious

3 traitor captains –if you don't know this, you are way behind (Aizen, Tousen, Gin)

4 worlds to invade –Soul Society, Human World, Hueco Mundo, Hell(decided invade sounded cooler than explore and hell was technically invaded in the fourth movie)

5 person rescue teams -all the original teams were five people(Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi for Rukia & Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rukia for Orihime & Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Ganju currently for Uryu)

6 Shun Shun Rikka –once more obvious

7 sneaky fullbringers –all of the bad guy role x-cution memebers (Ginjou, Riruka, Tsukishima, Jackie, Giriko, Yukio, Shishigawara)

8 exiled vaizards –you people should know this one(Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Love, Rose, Hachi, Kensei, Mashiro)

9 days of Quincy war –keep up with the manga people

10 crazy espada –obvious one

11 outcasts for a century –the vizards plus Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai

12 severed arms –because Kubo likes to cut them off, I just narrowed it down to someone else cutting the arm off without taking part of the body with the arm so I could exclude the tres bestias and make it fit, except Hachi, but his arm would have killed him if it stayed attached (Jidanbou by Gin, Chad by Yammy, Yammy by Ichigo, Grimmjow by Tousen, Ichigo by Kensei in vizard training, Nnoitra by Kenpachi, Ulquiorra by Ichigo, Uryu by Ulquiorra, Gin by Aizen, Soi fon by Omeada her leuitenant, Hachi by himself but because of Barragan, Tsukishima by Ichigo)

**Please review/comment to tell me how I did.**


End file.
